The intermittent low-pressure orotracheal intubation device, the subject of this patent, is very interesting commercially because it should replace, with gains, the currently known models of such device which have been used in all hospitals, emergency medical services, private clinics, paramedic medical services, etc. The companies that may be interested in producing this device are the ones that already produce similar orotracheal tubes currently at use.
Currently existing orotracheal tubes have, in most cases, a little balloon at its tip which is introduced through the patient's mouth until it reaches the trachea. This balloon is insufflated using a cuff (or specific insufflator) which is located in the initial tip of the tube. The disadvantage of such tube is the random insufflation of the cuff in non-determined pressure values, so that one may not have the correct control of the insufflating pressure which may hurt the patient.
Such pressure increase of the balloon is transmitted to the tracheal wall which may hurt the patient and damage the tracheal epithelium. The longer the period under intubation, the greater will be the spread of the wall ischemy, thus causing more harm to the patient's trachea.
The present invention has an intermittent low-pressure insufflation of the balloon, thus causing lower pressure on the tracheal wall, less ischemy and less lesions to the tracheal epithelium, granting more comfort and better recovery for the patient.